


Interest

by Rivulet027



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-18
Updated: 2011-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Ben sees Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interest

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Queer as Folk. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Written in 2005 in response to a fandom drabble challenge by chocgood84 on lj.

The first time Ben saw Michael he was washing the window of his newly acquired comic book store. He was on his toes trying to reach the top in jeans, a tank-top, and water dripping paths down his arms. It was lust that had Ben considering adding comic books to his curriculum.

Then he discovered Michael’s ability to light up and babble while answering his questions, helping him explore a subject he wouldn’t have taken time for. He'd left with more than comic books or lust, but with an interest he hadn’t felt since he and Paul had broken up.


End file.
